dont ever leave my side
by RAURA FOREVER
Summary: austin and ally like each other oh what am i saying they where in love. Anyways they couldn't love each other they where bestfriends,it would come between there partnership, and they where both dating someone else important in their lives. sounds better than it does give it a try pleasee


This is my first fanfic so don't make fun of my story.

(I do not own Austin and ally.)

Austin and ally liked eachother but didn't want to admit it to eachother.

Anyways they couldn't like each other they where bestfriends,it would come between there partnership, and they where both dating someone else important in their lives.

(ally pov)

Elliot and I have been dating for 2 years next week and I am so excited.

I have everything played out we are going to eat dinner, go make arts and crafts, and do whatever he wants to do after that but first I have to finish that song that Austin wants me to finish.

Every since him and kira started going out he hasn't even had time to come spend time with us.

He just gets me so made sometime I just want to uhhhhh.

Speaking of him.

' hey alls" said Austin

Hey person I haven't seen in along time since he started going out wih the girl I hate with all of my life"

Ally I thought you where over that already"

Well apparently im not why would you not come to us in like a week eithout saying hi or on word.

Ally me and kira broke up this morning. Austin said sadly

Oh im sorry to hear that/

Ohh its okY I kinda like this girl but she has a boyfriend" Austin

Ohh who is it"

Im not telling you,soo are you excited about your 2 year anniversary next week"

Kind but Elliot kinda bailed and said he had some last minute emergencies"

Oh im sorry maybe you and me could work on some songs and catch up"

I would love to but-…. Austin cought me off before I could say something else

Okay meet you tonight at my house.

As he walked of wow was this going to be interesting.

3 hours later (Austin pov)

As I was walking through the mall I seen this couple kissing but I thought I new them at first I just thought I was flipping out but then they stopped and it was Elliot and kira I went up to him and

How could you do that to ally and cheat on her before your 2 year anniversary. Austin said

I didn't mean to I was going to tell ally but then she was planning all of this romatical stuff and I couldnt back out. Elliot said

So you just decided that you would keep cheating on her until after you anniversary.

Pretty much. Elliot said

Im going to go tell ally you dirty man"

Oh come on Austin don't act you didn't do that to me. kira said

Austin just wait for the right time Ill go tell her. Elliot said

Okay but you better hurry before I do. As I walked away to get ready to see ally in a hour.

(ally pov)

As I was getting ready I was having a hard time to see what I was going to wear the dress me and austin first met. As I was getting ready I turned on the radio and my favorite song came one and I felt like I wanted to cry.

First I'll acknowledge

Our trust has been broken

A successful recovery

I pray for us at night

Bless me with a second chance

Never thought I'd see your face again

Learned a lot through trial and error

I try to make it right, make it right

Make it right, make it right

It's time to do you right

I'm missing your good intentions

I'm missing you from a distance

Hope you feel the same

I know that I caused a problem

I know that I left you livid, pushed you far away

Learned it, don't pay to lie

'Cause I don't wanna see you cry

Sayin' nothin' gets you nowhere fast

I'mma hold it back inside

Well now that I'm back around you

Nothing else really matters

Hope you feel the same

First I'll acknowledge

Our trust has been broken

A successful recovery

I pray for us at night

Bless me with a second chance

Never thought I'd see your face again

Learned a lot through trial and error

I try to make it right, make it right

Make it right, make it right

It's time to do you right

I'm going thorugh all the emotions

Tryin' to find a reason

Why we ended that way

Nothing in life is perfect

When you're changing like the seasons

That's what they used to say

If it's gonna sleep alone at night

I don't wanna close my eyes

Wanna give you all I have to give

I'm not holding back this time

Now that I'm back around you

Nothing around me matters

Hope you feel the same

First I'll acknowledge

Our trust has been broken

A successful recovery

I pray for us at night

Bless me with a second chance

Never thought I'd see your face again

Learned a lot through trial and error

I try to make it right, make it right

Make it right, make it right

It's time to do you right

Ooh know I'mma do you right

Ooh know I'mma do you right

I'mm do you right

Ooh know I'mma do you right.

After that song I got a text from Elliot

And said we needed to talk and he told me everything I didn't want to now. I wanted to cry and the perfect song came on for me and it didn't make anything feel better at all.

Girl you don't know how I feel (how I really feel)

Since you been away, oh baby

Any chance that you could take my call (take my call), if I dialed you today

You say that you don't wanna talk but it's cool

I've been thinking about you all day long, hoping you pick up your phone

And I know that I don't wanna lose your love, oh baby

Oh girl I got a secret place that we can go

'Cause I really wanna be alone

And baby nobody else gotta know

Just meet me later on the low

Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker

'Cause girl my heart is breaking

Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker

'Cause girl my heart is breaking

Girl you see me standing here

Standing in the rain

Any chance that you could stay right here

And never go away

You say that you don't wanna talk but it's cool

I've been thinking about you all day long, hoping you pick up your phone

And I know that I don't wanna lose your love, oh baby

Oh girl I got a secret place that we can go

'Cause I really wanna be alone

And baby nobody else gotta know

Just meet me later on the low

Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker

'Cause girl my heart is breaking

Don't tell me you're my heartbreaker

'Cause girl my heart is breaking

So what I'm really trying to say is, and what I hope you understand

Is despite of all the imperfections of who I am I still wanna be your man

I know it hasn't been easy for us to talk with everyone being around

But this is, this is personal, this is for me and you

And I want you to know that I still love you

And I know the seasons may change

But sometimes love goes from sunshine to rain

But I'm under this umbrella and I'm calling your name

And you know I don't wanna lose that

I still believe in us

I still believe in love

I still believe in us

I hope you believe in us

The way I believe in us

You don't see, 'cause what you don't see, is when we don't speak

I really don't sleep, I wanna talk to ya

And if I had the world in my hands I'd give it all to ya

I wanna know if you feeling the way that I'm feelin'

I wanna know if you feeling the way that I, the way that I

You told me to be careful with your heart, your heart

You told me to be careful with your heart, your heart

Be careful with your heart.

I felt like I couldn't go anywhere I Just needed to be alone I told austin everything he felt bad.

I wasn't going to make it to our meeting so Austin brong it to me.

It was soo cute as we where listening to our favorite songs he looked deep inside my eyes and said jow beautiful I looked and we KISSED!

Cliif hanger promise I will update as soon as I can.

Songs where Justin bieber do not own them.


End file.
